Over Again
by AnnaCromwell
Summary: Artemis Fowl - heartbroken. And due to that, he decides to end his life. Hibah Mirza - depressed and dejected. And due to that, she decides to save a life.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis had realized that he loved Holly since that kiss in the gorilla cage, and had tried to win her back ever since, but to no avail, and tonight, she'd become the lawfully wedded wife of Trouble Kelp. Nothing could have broken him worse than this. Twenty one years of life, passed by, and he had never felt so low.

"Life doesn't seem worth living anymore," he muttered to himself, his headphones blaring with "Perfect" by My Darkest Days. Sitting in his Aston Martin, he wondered what all this wealth, riches, power was worth, now that he didn't have what he wanted most. _Death is far more preferable. _Artemis Fowl II, someone who had cheated Death, was now craving for it. He stepped out of the car, staring at the cliffs looming beneath him. Tern Selene seemed like the perfect spot to commit suicide, both in scientific as well as sentimental terms. Considered a spot for unrequited lovers, it was **_the _**spot to commit suicide, and hoping the chill of January in the water would be enough to take his life by hypothermia.

Painful, but reasonably bearable and quick.

He took a step closer, and, stowing away his phone in his pocket, sealing it shut, jumped. The last thing he felt was the sharp pain of extreme cold piercing his skin.

* * *

Hibah was standing at Tern Selene, thinking of the latest happenings back home. She had shifted to Ireland to work for the ESA, being the toast of the world of astrophysics, was wanted by every space agency in the world. Her professional life couldn't be better, what with two Nobels and a job as the director of ESA, not to forget mentioning her personal enterprises - but her personal life was a far cry from her professional status. Her parents had separated a few months before her 21st birthday, few weeks back, leaving their only daughter in a rather disturbed emotional state.

And today, here she was, wondering about how life was a perfect balance of success and failure, of joy and depression, but her emotional state did not stop her from noticing the falling figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Suicide_**. That was the first thing that hit her mind when she saw the falling figure. _Why should I save someone when they don't want to be saved?_

But she couldn't let that person do that, especially when she saw the figure instinctively gasp up for breath, the cold pulling him down. So she rushed from her spot on the sand and lunged into the cold water. _This. Was. Stupid._

How could she expect herself to survive in such cold water, which was beginning to paralyse her limbs? But unlike him, she didn't have a death wish. Besides, she was a proper swimmer, with practice in slightly warmer water than this, and so, she steeled her nerves and, putting an arm around his waist, she pulled the boy along, hoping to get the two to the shore before hypothermia caught up with them. He was beginning to turn cold, but was still breathing. She pulled him up to the shore, sitting on the sand and rubbing her arms, gasping for warm air after which she quickly took off the boy's coat.

He looked no older than her, 21 at the most, with raven black hair and striking blue eyes. He was gasping for air like her, and his eyes were trained on her, although she could see the unconsciousness creep up on him. His face was reminding her of someone, someone she knew, someone she had seen. She tried hard to remember, and a name she knew too well was forming a connection with this face.

"Why?" he asked, hoarsely, pulling her out of her reverie. "Why did you pull me out?"

"It looked like you had fallen. I couldn't let you die," she lied.

"I was trying to die," he said with a hoarse laugh.

"Why would you want to die?" she asked, knowing the person. He would never ever do this.

"Do you know me well enough to ask that?" he replied, a hand reaching out, gripping her wrist. "I wanted the warmth to leave my body, not return." His grip soon slackened and with that, Hibah, noticed, Artemis Fowl II fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

She rubbed his hands in an effort to bring him back to consciousness, but to no avail. At this point of time, the best option seemed like taking him to a hospital, but that would attract too much of attention. Hence she decided to go back home and call her friend, who was a doctor at a nearby hospital. But she had no car. She had come here by her cycle, and had left her car parked in the garage. Moreover, her driver was on holiday, so she couldn't even call him.

"D'Arvit! Now how do I take an unconscious guy home?" she muttered under her breath. "I cant walk back! It's too far and my cycle can't take the two of us! That's so stupid, even as an idea!" Her eyes turned to look at the boy, as if asking for suggestions. She got one.

"Maybe he came in a car?" she wondered aloud. "Maybe? He's Artemis Freaking Fowl, for God's sake - obviously he came in a car!" With that, she started rummaging his coat pockets, but didn't find the keys. She even checked his shirt pockets and trouser pockets, but again to no avail.

"Maybe he left the keys in ignition. Man, aren't you stupid," she said, and, putting an arm under his arms, began to walk. A steep climb up Tern Selene, and they were already in no fit state. She stopped halfway, sitting on one of the flat rocks around. Artemis was slumped on her shoulder, looking asleep. She let out a deep breath and cursed her luck for being stuck in this situation.

"Why me? Why did he have to find this day of all to commit suicide? Not that I want him to commit suicide, the world would lose a genius, and wishing for someone to die is just pure bad," she wondered. _Now I am losing it. I never babble like this. But then, I've never been stuck in a situation like this. _Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the boy next to her open his eyes and look at her, until he spoke.

"Why are we sitting here?" he asked. She looked at him, relieved that he woke up and angry that he couldn't have done so before.

"Because I was going up the cliff to get to your car so that we could drive home," she replied, exasperated and angry. "and why couldn't you wake up before?"

"Why are we going home? Do you think my parents would take this lightly when they see me half-frozen and completely sodden and wet and when you disclose why am I in such a condition?" he replied, narrowing his eyes. _Sometimes he sounds so stupid for a person of such IQ. _

"I'm not taking you to your house, you dolt. I'm taking you to mine. You stay there till you recuperate."

"And what explanation will you offer my parents regarding that?"

"The truth. And then I will have you put in therapy by your parents. Genii shouldn't go around trying to commit suicide."

"Hah!" he scoffed. "And who will treat me?"

"Me," she replied simply.

"As if you could. Can you even match my IQ?"

"Can you not see in the dark, Fowl?"

"How do you know my name?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why are you acting so dumb?! Everyone in my field knows your name. And can you not see who I am? I mean, come on! You, of all people, should recognize me! I do know for a fact I'm not so popular in the masses, given my job, but you? You should know! Please don't tell me you don't." He looked at her, leaning in, looking closely.

"You're Hibah Mirza," he said. "The Nobel Laureate."

"Yes, genius," she said with a huff. "Good to see your brain cells haven't frozen over."

"Why did you save me?" he asked again.

"Like I said, I don't want you to die. Besides, the world would lose a fine genius and a person like you. Now come on, enough resting," she said, taking him from under his arms again. He put an arm around her shoulder to steady himself, looking ahead.

"Why had I not listened to Butler?" he muttered. She cocked an eyebrow, looking questioningly at him. "Nothing. Move on." They started walking up the cliff-sides, him occasionally stumbling and her using her other arm to steady him. When they reached the car, an hour had passed. Both of them were huffing and panting. After taking a few steps, Artemis fainted again.

"I knew it," Hibah muttered under her breath. Making him sit in the passenger seat and strapping him in, she looked for the key, which, not surprisingly, was still in the keyhole. She turned it, started the car and headed home, hoping that nothing else would go wrong now.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as pulled into the driveway of the mini-bungalow inhabited by a single person by the name of Hibah Mirza, she unlocked the doors of her home and rushed to the guest room, unlocking it. Running downstairs, she tried to wake him up, the heater of the car having sufficiently restored body warmth.

"Wake up! Wake up, Fowl! Wake UP!" she said, shaking him. No response.

"Useless trying this," she mumbled and again took him by the waist, carefully making him climb each step. As soon as they were in the room, she set him down on the bed, put the covers on and called her friend.

"Lily, do me a favour and please rush over," she repeated urgently.

"What happened?" Lily Evans asked, rushing out of her bed to get her keys. Lily was an bright student in her final year of medicine, and by now, knew how to treat most common ailments, with a few more specialized ones.

"A friend of mine attempted suicide at Tern Selene," she replied.

"Shit! Is your friend deranged?!"

"No, just a genius who made a mistake."

"I knew it; all genii are crazy, including you, because, let me guess, you entered that water and pulled your friend out?"

"No other option. Couldn't let him die, could I?"

"No you couldn't! That guy needs therapy! Anyways, I'm coming. Till I reach, make sure he's warm, and since you don't have guy clothes, I'm gonna stop by at M&S 24/7 and get this guy a change of clothes. How old, and how fit?"

"21, and as tall as your brother, by lean."

"Okay, so I guess I just have to shop for my brother, only a less buff and thinner version."

"You got it. Just come quickly. And thanks a million."

"I know - and one more thing, if he wakes up and asks for spirits like alcohol, brandy, cognac, whisky or anything for that matter - DO. NOT. GIVE IT TO HIM. Get that?"

"I don't think he drinks."

"Better. I'm coming. oh, and if he asks for tea or coffee, you can give him those. And-"

"Just hurry up. I need you here, not on the phone."

"Sorry. Bye." Hibah chuckled slightly, amused at her friend's extreme willingness to treat someone she had no idea of. But then, that's what made a good doctor, and she was sure Lily Evans would be a great one.

* * *

_Artemis saw himself in a glade. He wondered how he came here, especially when he was supposed to be in his Aston Martin, half-dead after an unsuccessful attempt at taking his life, being driven by the Nobel Laureate Hibah Mirza to her home. But all suspicions, theories and assumptions were flung out of the metaphorical window as a smiling Holly made its way towards him. Seeing her, his lips curved into a wide smile, eyes alight with a brilliance that had been lost in the past two weeks._

_"Holly," he said breathless, his voice sounding hoarse and broken, just like it had been minutes back._

_"Artemis," she replied, looking happy, even sounding so. She stepped forward and extended her hand, as if beckoning Artemis to take it, which he did so. But he felt a hard, cold substance brush across his palm, now pressing in lightly. He opened his hand to see a glimmering platinum ring, looking like entangled vines - a diamond was entangled in those vines._

_Artemis didn't remember giving Holly that ring._


	5. Chapter 5

"I guess he's awake." That was the first sentence he heard after that scene. He still wondered if he were alive or not, because when he'd died the previous time, he had a similar experience, only then was he under the ground and just staring at the soil. Now he was able to see everything, hear everything, **_feel_ **everything, so he wasn't really sure. And all these mangled scenes didn't make sense, because why, why would anyone save someone committing suicide? And moreover, why would that person be a famous scientist and entrepreneur, who also came in his list of decent humans?

Too unreal, and the odds too high against him.

"He seems to be. Else why would his hand be gripping mine so tightly?" a voice spoke, but he knew this voice, unlike the previous one. It was Hibah Mirza's. Had she too died saving him?

_Holy Frond I hope not. The world shouldn't lose two of its genii at once, especially when one didn't really want to leave._

"You know, that seems pretty romantic. The way he's held your hand," the other voice commented. He was having doubts about being dead now; the next voice made it clear he hadn't succeeded.

"Of course he's awake now. I can tell by his breathing pattern he is."

* * *

"So, where did you find him?" Butler asked again, reaching her residence after 35 of his calls to Artemis' cell had been unanswered, the 36th picked up by the girl in front of him. She looked his age, her hair raven brown, eyes black and Easter lily-white skin, looking just as pale and flushed. Her hair still looked wet, the parts reaching her elbow still looking wet to him. She looked worried about him.

"Tern Selene," was her reply. Artemis' hand gripped hers a little tighter, as if trying to stop himself from falling. She looked at him, concerned and...? Lily, the girl beside her, stifled a laugh. Butler shot a glare at her.

"What? She looks weirded out, completely," she replied. "I mean, look at her face." Hibah sure looked like she was contemplating snatching her hand away, an eyebrow raised.

"True," Butler grumbled. _She reminds of Juliet. But a read-head, green eyed Juliet. _The girl in question tried to keep a straight face at her friend's conflicted expressions, while her friend was staring at the boy in her guest room, surrounded by people, possibly awake, or conscious at the very least. All of them were waiting for him to open his eyes.

"Holly," he murmured, tossing around in bed. She sat down by his side, pulling her hand away for good measure, studying him, but before she could fully free her hand, his thin, but strong fingers clasped upon hers. "Please, don't go, don't leave me Holly," he muttered, agitated.

"Whoa, whoa Fowl. Calm down," she said, and, wondering what to do next, looked at her friend. "I'm studying to be an oncologist, you know, but still, rub his hands; it works on all trauma victims," Lily replied. She took that hand and rubbed it with her other, trying the most basic methods of calming a trauma victim, as her friend said. "Not that hard! A little gently," Lily interjected. Hibah slowed her speed, almost massaging his hand now. It seemed to work.

His breathing slowed considerably, he stopped tossing around but was still murmuring Holly's name. _Holly Short? Wait-no. He didn't **love** her, did he? Uh oh; this is going to be a whole lot difficult. _"Holly Short?" she muttered. "Major Holly Short? No way. He can't. Well, think of it, Hibah, he can." Butler looked at her, eyes narrowed. This girl surely knew something she shouldn't know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Artemis' condition is just something I do when I have a nightmare... so my mum says. And I was listening to "All of Me" by John Legend, so there - this is why the chapter's slightly romantic.**

"Girls, if you would step out," said Butler. "I need Artemis out of these clothes." Lily promptly stepped out and Hibah stood up to leave, but Artemis' hand wasn't letting go. She bent down and slowly and carefully prised each finger off hers. As she was undoing the last few, Artemis, who was now sleeping on a side facing her, turned to lie on his back, a hand rather violently pulling hers. Butler knew of this. It often happened when he had just suffered a nightmare, and had started when he recovered from the complex. Myles and Beckett had once been victims of this and had ended up with bruises on their foreheads.

And now the girl had been pulled by him, ungraciously falling on him, which was enough to flip his eyes open.

* * *

Artemis opened his eyes to something falling on him, and was shocked to see it was the girl who'd saved him. Then he noticed why - his hand had pulled someone else again. When he turned to look at her again, he was surprised by how pretty she could look, even when she looked like a half-drowned blow-dried cat. _A half-drowned blow-dried cat? That is what I equate her with?_

She had pretty eyes, no doubt, and a reasonably pretty face; ordinary, but pretty. Not something exotic. She looked a bit like him - pale skin, pointed features, raven hair. That, and her lean, lanky figure. But she had deep brown eyes, almost matching her hair, and soft pink lips. _Kissable lips. Shut up! Just because Holly walks out of your life does not mean you start falling in love with every pretty face you set eyes on._

He noticed the proximity between them, and wondered what it would be like if he leaned in just a little further, just enough to kiss her softly. _Your elf-kissing days are over, Fowl. Correction - my days of kissing anyone are over. I don't think I'd be able to get over Holly, ever._

He studied her expression, tearing his eyes away from 'just' her face. She looked mortified, angry, a little scared, and perhaps, could he see **_eagerness_**? If yes, he was a delusional prat.

"Uhm," someone said from behind, and, quickly, the girl withdrew, moving out of the room. There stood Butler, his old friend and testimony to the fact that he was alive. _It's a good idea to observe and take in my surroundings. _The room was lit by only the moon out in the sky, and he had the covers drawn up on him. There had been three people in the room, but now only one stood there. The room had white and grey walls, his bedcovers, sheets and pillows were white, soft and comforting. He felt weak and drained, not to mention extremely guilty being in this condition in front of Butler.

"Explain," said Butler, voice stern and clipped. "What is all this?"

"Old friend, I didn't see any reason to live anymore," he answered, eyes on the covers.

"And why is that?" he asked, sounding angrier by the minute.

"Holly," he whispered.

"What about us? Don't we care for you? Is she more important than your mother, father, Myles and Beckett?"

"No," he replied, voice even smaller.

"Do you want them to know of this?"

"No!" he replied, looking at Butler, and for the first time, looked like a child who was terrified of his parents.

"Then what am I to tell them regarding this?"

"Please tell them I'm on a holiday, out in the Caribbean, anywhere, just don't say I tried suicide; Butler, please, no," he pleaded with his bodyguard, head in his hands now. "I'd never want them to lose their faith and trust in me, which I so painstakingly gained. Just don't. Tell them a lie. This once."

"I'm glad she found you," Butler replied, wrapping the boy in a hug. Artemis had tears in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt them all. Not once had he thought what his parents or his brothers would take to this. He didn't want his mother to slip into the condition she had years ago, nearing insanity. He didn't want his father heartbroken again. And he did not want to hurt those two innocent boys who called him brother.

"I think I'm glad too," he said softly. "I don't want to die anymore."

"Thank God you don't."


	7. Chapter 7

**_An extra-long chapter! (Because if I broke it up, it would seem senseless.)_**

"I need to get out of these clothes now," muttered Artemis, wiping his tears away, berating himself for his stupidity. Butler had gone outside to call his parents of his 'vacation'. "And I don't think she has any."

"About that," a female voice interrupted. "Here they are - a change of clothes," she replied, putting the set of clothes on his lap. Artemis looked at the dark-haired girl and wondered why she was helping him out. _Strange. People can be so nice sometimes. _"And about me helping you out, Fowl - you need it. Go change," she added with a smile, leaving after keeping a few medicines and a flask of cold water by his bedside. Attached with it was a note.

_They aren't sedatives. Take them all at once. No intervals. And please don't fling them out of the window, or flush them, or crush them. Just ingest them. _

_P.S. Butler left me in charge, since he's gone to arrange for your 'vacation', but that doesn't mean you attempt another suicide._

He laughed a little upon reading that note, and downed those medicines after observing each capsule and tablet. They weren't sedatives, after all. Just anti-depressants and some vitamins. He picked up the change of clothes and headed to the washroom. "Atchoo! I **_have_** to get out of these clothes, now," he said and disappeared into the washroom, reappearing twenty minutes later, having taken a shower and now dressed in a loose and plain black T-Shirt and black track-pants, with a sweatshirt of the same colour. He got out of the room, roaming around a bit, when he came to an open door. It looked like his host's room.

He looked around the, the walls adorned with paintings by Monet, and three pictures. One was her receiving her first Nobel Prize, the second with her friends, including the redhead he'd seen sometime back and the third a picture of her with her parents. The last two pictures had a caption each.

_The family I had, _read the picture with her parents.

_The family I have, _read the picture with her friends. Artemis pondered a little on the two captions, wondering why she fell out with her family. They looked quite happy. But then, this would've been a picture of happier times, because she looked no more than fifteen in the image. His eyes scoured the room, when they rested on the door and he saw, much to his embarrassment and slight guilt, the occupant of the room standing there.

"Sorry; was a bit curious upon seeing the open door, so ended up coming in," he gave for an apology.

"It's okay; I don't mind. It's natural to be curious, and honestly, if I were in your place and this were your house, I'd have probably done the same." He smiled at that.

"Although I wouldn't have taken to it like you have," he replied.

"Again, it's okay, because I'm somewhat of a thick-skinned creature; I wouldn't have probably minded. Rather, I would've asked you when I could leave."

"Same conditions you've set for me." They shared a laugh at that.

"So, if you don't feel too weak, you can come down and have something with me, but if you feel too tired, I'll just bring it upstairs for you. Don't have any problems with pasta, do you?"

"No, I think I'll come," he replied. "And I like pasta."

"Fine," she replied and went down the staircase, Artemis following her silently. She didn't have much pictures of herself around the house, but rather a collection of the places she probably liked or had been to. There were images of Venice, St. Petersburg, New York, New Delhi, Kashmir, London, France, Athens and many such. When he moved in to the hallway and she to the dining hall, he found something rather interesting.

Besides the paintings like the Prodigal Son and a few other Rembrandts, there was a massive painting of the Hogwarts Castle at night. On the other wall was a painting of Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter and on another wall was an image of a Norman castle, that looked like Fowl Manor. Artemis walked closer up to it, inspecting it at a close angle and found that it was Fowl Manor in the image.

"Why Fowl Manor?" he wondered suspiciously, his nature taking hold of him instantaneously. _Maybe she isn't as nice as she seems. Or maybe she just likes beautiful architecture. Or maybe, she's read that complete fool Colfer's books, who, despite Butler's incessant 'requests,' did not dilute the truth by even an infinitesimal amount. Except for the Minerva part - I must say he toned down my dislike for that girl by a considerable amount. Though he kept the sarcasm intact. Good man._

"Aren't you coming?" her voice came from the back, and he turned around to look into her face, three feet away from his. Quietly nodding, he following her, thinking about the presence of the image of his house. Sitting down at the table, she turned the pasta around in a bit, took some and then turned the container of warm pasta towards him, which he filled onto his plate but thought a little about the image up there, not eating in the process.

"Not hungry anymore?" she asked him gently. "I'll clear the plate, if you wish." _So nice of her._

_She's using reverse psychology on me. I can't fall for this trap. She wants me to eat it. It contains something._

"I haven't poisoned it, Fowl, if that's what you think. If I had to kill you, I wouldn't have saved you, I'd have thrown you back in the ocean, rather. It doesn't contain anything that could harm you, for my benefit or anyone else's, so please eat it."

"Why did you think that way?" he asked.

"It's written on your face. You'd only be this suspicious if you suspected me of doing something. I understand you have trust issues, but I swear, I don't want you hurt. At all."

"Fine." He put a forkful of the pasta in his mouth, feeling warm and happy for the first time in days. It was wonderful, and it even managed to make him forget his misery for a moment. Then the immediate question sprung back.

"Why do you have the image of Fowl Manor hung up on your wall?" he asked her.

"I love architecture. Besides, I've read about you. A lot. Perhaps more than anyone could know," she murmured the last line so softly it was almost inaudible to her own self.

"That Colfer?" he said, tired and exasperated.

"Yeah; I have a question - is all that true?"

"Not at all. Why do you think so?" he asked, a little scared inwardly. Had he let out something he didn't mean to in that nightmare of his?

"I have a stubborn habit of believing in anything I want to, no matter how much reason opposes it. I create logical reasons to support it, in order to justify my beliefs," she said, a little pink in the face, embarrassed at asking the question, though she knew he was lying. He looked at her pink face, smiling. _That's a pretty blush. It would look so beautiful on Holly, but it suits her just the same. _Just thinking of Holly brought painful memories back, and lost in them, he dropped the glass tumbler he had picked up, sending it down with a crashing sound, spilling the water over and breaking the borosilicate glass. When he bent down to pick the pieces, some pricked his palm, droplets of blood running down the shards. Hibah looked at him, alarmed and dashed to pick up the safety box from a kitchen compartment, getting a dustpan along.

"D'Arvit," he swore. "D'Arvit indeed," she muttered, cleaning the shards and throwing them in the bin. Pulling a clean plate out, she took his hand, sitting at the table.

"What did you say before?" Artemis asked, hearing her reply to his swearing.

"I just said 'damn it indeed'. Why?" she replied, pulling the shards out, making him wince. "Sorry."

"My fault," he replied. Cleaning it with an antiseptic-coated swab, she put cotton and gauze, when the power went out. She leaned in closer, trying to look at the wound, when she realised her proximity to Artemis. For a moment, she wished to close her eyes and kiss him softly, helping him forget Holly once and for all, telling him she was there, that he needed no one else, and had closed her eyes, trying to dispel the thought - the coming back of the lights and the ring of her phone helped.

Artemis again had the wild wish to kiss her again, and leaned in closer, shutting his eyes, seeing her closed ones, hoping that he could kiss his grief away, that somehow, he could forget Holly by kissing her, that, perhaps, this girl could make her go away forever. The heartache was too much for him to bear - he just wanted it to go away, and may be, kissing her could make that dissolve in their kiss. But the phone rang, and he quickly pulled away, worried of what she would think.

"Sure; he's fine, just a minor cut. Bring him comfortable clothes over, and no suits, please Butler?" she said with a laugh. Artemis' sweatshirt was now wet and slightly bloody, his hand fully bandaged. "Take it off," she said, going to the couch to pick up another sweatshirt which looked exactly the same, giving it to him. Taking off his sweatshirt, he put on the other one, and a few minutes later, Butler arrived, just when they happened to have finished their food.

"Good," he said. "Now, both of you, back to bed."

"We're not babies, Butler!" said Artemis a little insolently.

"Right now you are. Hibah's running a fever here, so she needs sleep and rest, and you, young man, I don't even need to explain why."

"You're running a fever?" he asked his host.

"Someone had to do the work here, didn't they?" she replied with a shrug, heading upstairs. Butler stared a little at Artemis, who followed suit.

Now in her bed, Hibah was wondering what led her to even think that Artemis would want her right now, when he was recovering from heartbreak. She was stupid, and even if she wished for that to happen, she would have to wait.

In bed, Artemis wondered why he wanted to kiss her there, why every time he thought of Holly, looking at her would make him want to kiss her, like that could wash his worries away, like that could ease some of his pain. It was stupid but it could work. But he wouldn't want it. He didn't want to forget Holly.

He just wanted her back.


	8. Chapter 8

Waking up feeling refreshed, Hibah began to set a few things in order. She began the filing of her leave application - even the director of ESA had to file her leave, which would later be approved by the European Council. After sending the mail, citing health reasons for leave, she called up Lily Evans for a cure for her fever, and to confirm if it wasn't anything beyond that.

"Lily, I have fever; it was 102 F last night, but after taking a Paracetamol, I'm now 98 F."

"Hibah, let me see," she replied, and the sound of typing was heard in the back. "Well, it's okay. You have a slight viral. It'll go pretty soon, and it wouldn't take you longer than three days to recover from this. Keep those Paracetamols with you, and whenever temperature goes above 101, take one. Then only take one when the temperature goes above 100; if it happens within 4 hours, I'll come over and take a look at you, and then diagnose you. Hey, I have a question - what's up between you and Fowl?"

"Uhm, excuse me, Miss Evans? What do you mean?" she asked.

"I was sitting in your study room, and the security cams were on. I remember when was looking into them, when only you and Butler were in the room, you kind of fell onto him, rather he pulled you. He had a hand on your cheek, as if pulling you closer. It looked like the guy was about to kiss you."

"Did it?" she asked, now a little alarmed.

"Yeah; did he?" she asked, a little curious now. "Don't tell me this guy is your boyfriend. If he is, why didn't you tell me, honey? And why was he trying to kill himself when he had a girl like you in his life?"

"He isn't!" she replied indignantly. "He was at Tern Selene because the girl he loved got married to someone that day."

"Oh; sorry - you know how crazy I am. But then, the closeness that guy had with you made me think. You're not very expressive, so it seemed fitting that the Fowl scion would be your guy."

"Anyhow, thanks for the help. I'll call you later. Have work to do," she replied and hung up. A mail arrived, granting her the desired fortnight of leave, with a casual reminder of the convention three weeks later and wishes to get well from the head of the European Council. "Good."

* * *

Artemis awoke, Butler at his bedside. "Feeling better?" he asked.

"Way better than I was all these weeks," he replied. "Where is Miss Mirza?"

"She's awake and making breakfast. Why, any work pertaining her?"

"No, not really. Just some questions I have," he replied, heading to the washroom. He reappeared ten minutes later, awake, teeth brushed and ready for a day of 'rehab' as he dubbed this. He was here to recover, and two weeks later, he'd be home, not sure of he would be fully recovered by even then. Heading to the kitchen, he saw his host preparing breakfast.

"I thought you had fever," he stated.

"I took my medication. Have you taken yours?" was her reply as she readied Caesar salad for the three of them.

"Yes," he replied. A stack of papers was kept on the table. He picked up the one on the top and went through it; a convention invite. Several were lying there, addressed to the heads of all the space agencies in the world, and distinguished pioneers and genii in the field. He went through the pile, coming across invites for the heads of NASA, JAXA, CSA and ISRO till he reached the his invite. Meanwhile, Hibah had plugged her iPhone into a dock and switched it on. The song 'Teenage Dirtbag' began playing from the speaker panels which were empaneled in the walls, giving the sound an actual surround sound effect.

"This isn't the Wheatus version," noted Artemis.

"It isn't," she commented. "It's Asa Butterfield, when he was seven." She switched the song, and this time it was Imagine Dragons, one of the very few modern bands he loved to listen, with Linkin Park and One Republic being the others in the list. 'On Top Of The World' was playing. "Hope you don't mind Imagine Dragons."

"I love that band," he replied between singing the lines.

"Me too!" she replied happily, turning to face him now. He hadn't seen her with that big a smile, and he took note of the fact that she looked particularly good when she smiled, this smile making her look like a child who just found a new best friend. "What about Linkin Park and One Republic?"

"Love them too," he replied, smiling too. At least they shared something else apart from brains and money. "_I'm on top of the world, 'ay, Waiting on this for a while now Paying my dues to the dirt,_" she sang.

"_I've been waiting to smile, 'ay, Been holding it in for a while, 'ay, Take you with me if I can,_" he added, both beaming.

"_Been dreaming of this since a child, I'm on top of the world,_" they ended, Hibah laughing a little at the end. The song kept on playing, and while she prepared their breakfasts, he set the plates on the counter, putting the letters and envelopes in the hall. When he returned, she had already dressed the salad and arranged it on the plates. 'Tokyo' was the song now playing. They sat down, eating and occasionally singing along.

"_Where do I have to go, To find a hottie with a little soul? Tokyo, Tokyo - Turn off the lights and let it go,_" she was singing while ending her meal, a grin on her face. He was surprised to see how music could help in removing all sorts of emotional pain. After being done with the breakfast, she left the plates on the counter, heading for the hall, taking her phone along.

"So you heal all your patients like this?" he asked jokingly.

"You're my first patient. I only take up special cases like you," she replied, adding the invites swiftly in each envelope, each signed by her. She tossed one in his direction, the two sitting on the couch. "Here's yours." She picked up her phone, calling for the keeper of the house. "Elsa? I need these delivered to the ESA Dublin Office. Tell Melissa to send these wherever required. Seals have been put."

"I was wondering whether you had housekeepers," he commented.

"Obviously," she replied. "I'm not in this place for 30% of the year, still, I'm here for the rest 70%, and I need a proper house to come back to."

"I didn't see them this morning."

"That's because they come when I call them; ah, there's Elsa," she said, getting up to face a girl her age at the doorway. Taking the packet of envelopes, Elsa took down a few vital details with a hug and a reminder that she'd be back in 30.

"You're pretty friendly with your staff."

"Got to be; they do so much for me - if I fall ill or need help, for instance, and Lily isn't in or is really busy, which is more than often, then Elsa is the one who takes care of me. She's also my unofficial Personal Assistant who lives five minutes away from this place."

"What does she do exactly, since I'm unable to make out what she does?"

"Well, she manages a firm of celebrity and business managers, she did want to do that herself too, but not for some business magnate or celebrity. Someone with less work, like an author, but not too less, and obviously, someone who pays well - I fit the bill."

"That fits. She accompanies you on convention or trips?"

"Yes, since that is only 30% of her job. she's a good friend too, and I make sure I have adjoining rooms with her whenever we travel. One can get lonely sometimes."

"Well, I have Butler for that." In the midst of this conversation, "Hedwig's Theme" began playing and Hibah excused herself for an important call. "Potterhead," he muttered. The rest of the day progressed with the same gaiety and Artemis felt that he was pretty much on the road to recovery.


	9. Chapter 9

Holly entered his room, looking for Artemis. Artemis had come to her wedding, even wished her and Trouble a happy married life, but was nowhere to be seen after the vows. She tried contacting him, but to no avail. It was almost as if he had vanished. His phone was switched off and he wasn't responding to her fairy communicator calls. It was evening now, and a day had passed from her marriage but he wasn't to be seen.

"Artemis? Where are you?" she called out, checking the room. "Probably in the bathroom." She turned the knob of the bathroom, but there was no one inside. "Where is he?" All his things were in perfect order, and the bed looked like it hadn't been slept in last night. So where had he been?

"Where are you, Artemis?" she whispered to herself. The door opened and in came Juliet.

"Where is Artemis?" Holly asked her.

"He's out on a vacation," Juliet replied, voice clipped and devoid of warmth.

"Artemis? Vacationing, and without family? Without telling me?"

"He is; he won't be back before a fortnight," Juliet replied in the same cold tone. "As for knowing, the people who need to know do know about it."

"What's wrong? Why do you sound so… cold?"

"I don't; He just didn't want to tell you and disturb you." Juliet began to leave.

"Wait! When did he leave?" Holly asked her final question.

"Last night, after he came back. He packed his bags and left with Dom."

"Where?"

"Munich, Germany," she replied. That wasn't true, since her brother had told her that Artemis had left for Switzerland, which again, wasn't true. Juliet left after this, shutting the door after her.

"Munich? And that too without telling me? Something's wrong," muttered Holly. She took out her fairy communicator and checked the location of his ring.

_Oakland Ridge, Dublin, IR._

_So he was lying, wasn't he? But what is he doing at Oakland Ridge? And who lives there?_

"Foaly?" she rang up the centaur.

"What happened, Holly? Need help? Did you find him?" he asked, hoping the boy hadn't done anything drastic. He had seen Artemis at the wedding, and even though he looked happy, he knew Artemis was dying inside.

"No; Juliet says he's on vacation; Butler's with him," replied Holly.

"So, why are you worried? Talk to him when he comes back. He needs a vacation anyway."

"But he's not."

"What do you mean now?" Foaly was beginning to get unnerved. What HAD Artemis done?

"The locator shows him in Dublin. Why would he lie to his family about being on vacation when he is in city? We need to check on him."

"Where is he located?"

"Oakland Ridge, Dublin." Foaly ran a scan of Dublin, keying in Oakland Ridge. There were several Oakland Ridges, but after keying in the code of Artemis' communicator, it pointed to a bungalow not very far from Fowl Manor, and very close to Tern Selene. The place belonged to... the Nobel Laureate Hibah Mirza.

"What's he doing at Hibah Mirza's house?" Foaly blurted out.

"Who's that?" asked Holly.

"She is a two-time Nobel Laureate, the youngest recipient ever. She's also the director of ESA and owns a company listed on NASDAQ, which is run by one of her friends. What is he doing at her place? The locator shows that he's been at her place the entire night after a visit to Tern Selene. He's still there."

"Is she a friend we don't know about?"

"No; she and Artemis have met in person only once, and that was when both received their prizes. They received it the same year, and where Artemis was supposed to be 21, she was 18 years. She's now 21, same as Arty's biological age."

"How does he know her?"

"Like I told you, they met at the Nobel Ceremony; he may have gone to visit her after your wedding – you know why." Holly felt a stab of pain thinking of that. Artemis loved her, and he had tried everything in his power to win her back, but she refused. She loved Trouble, and she would marry him alone. Artemis didn't broach the subject ever again, and only came on the day of the wedding after that.

"I'm going to see him. Ask why he's doing all this."

"Holly, maybe he wants some time alone. Maybe he wants to be with her right now."

"It's not like I'm taking him away or something – I just need to talk to him."

"Holly, don't!" By then, the connection had already been severed.

Holly arrived at Oakland Ridge, determine to get answers. Using the Omnitool, she opened the door of the bungalow and walked in to an Artemis deep in conversation with a girl sitting in front of him, whose raven hair was open; they looked like they were ill. His eyes showed he was tired and his face looked sickly. The girl looked no better; her clothes hung loose around her frame and her face looked feverish and pale.

"Of course your friends are allowed, - fairy, centaur, any kind," she said with a laugh. That's when her attention shifted to the person in the doorway, who now had permission to enter.

She looked at Holly, eyes narrowing then widening. Artemis' expression changed from one of interest and happiness to that of pain and heartbreak. Looking at Holly made him think of all those memories they shared, and reminded him of the fact that she was married.

"Holly," he began, rising from the couch and starting towards her. She put her palm in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Hibah too had risen from her seat and was standing.

"Does it matter?" he asked her. "Why are you here?"

"You told your family you were vacationing in Munich. What are you doing here?"

"Doesn't matter."

"It does. You lied to them. Why? And where is Butler?"

"He's here with me."

"Why did you lie to your family?"

"Because they don't need to know what they don't need to know? That's why."

"And what do they not need to know? And why?"

"That is none of your business, Miss Short," said the girl. Her raven brown eyes looked both angry as well as conflicted.

"And who are you to say that?" replied Holly. "I'm his best friend; I need to know. Besides, I know Artemis doesn't lie without a reason."

"Which he doesn't want you to know, so leave it at that," Hibah retorted.

"He's lying to his family, who's been through a lot, in case you don't know."

"I know what him and his family have been through, and a great deal more too." Artemis looked at her; he knew she knew things she shouldn't. Now he was convinced. "The point is that he doesn't wish to tell you, and he has a very good reason to."

"What is it?" asked Holly. She now knew something was wrong. What she didn't know was that she had switched on the live camera, enabling Foaly to see the situation.

"He doesn't wish to tell you," said Butler, who had come in during this commotion.

"Why, Butler? What happened? And why aren't you telling me?" She took a look at Artemis' face, which looked pained. "I'm the reason, ain't I?" Artemis paled even more, eyes showing the emotions of pain and heartbreak. "What have I done, Artemis? Please tell me."

"Miss Short," Hibah spoke in a softer, calmer and more compassionate tone. "Holly, this isn't really the time; can we talk about this a few days later, when he's more comfortable about it? Please?"

"No, Hibah. I need to know now. What have I done, and why does Artemis look ill?"

"Holly, please," Hibah pleaded.

"It's because of you why I'm ill and here," Artemis spoke. Holly's attention shifted to him.

"Why? What happened?"

"You drove me to this, Holly Short," he replied, eyes now looking lifeless.

"Drove you to what?"

"He tried committing suicide, Holly," Hibah said in a strained voice, staring at the ground.

"He what?" she asked, voice barely audible. Why would Artemis try to kill himself?

"He tried committing suicide," Butler repeated. "He didn't wish to live anymore because you married Trouble."

"But why?" she asked Artemis, horrified. "You have a family, Butler, friends…"

"I don't want to live without you anymore," he answered. "I can't live without you anymore."

"I saved him," said Hibah. "He had jumped off Tern Selene; I spotted him and rescued him. It was a matter of minutes – he planned his death quite scientifically. It was just luck that I saw him then, else he would've died in the next six-ten minutes." Her eyes had tears in them, and she glanced at the boy. Holly felt a horrible sense of guilt.

"Artemis, I'm so sorry," she said, but he was nowhere to be seen.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where is he?" asked Butler. Hibah's eyes widened, and she ran upstairs to his room, which was locked. She took out a key from her pocket, unlocking the door. He wasn't there. She tried the bathroom door, which was locked. Butler and Holly at her heels, she opened the door with the common key, finding Artemis unconscious.

"Damn you and your scientific methods of dying, Fowl," Hibah muttered, shaking the boy. He wasn't breathing. She looked at the shower, which looked like it had been used. "Please don't say that. Please no." Her hunch was correct, for Artemis had let the water enter his wind pipe. Holly had a hand on her open mouth, eyes full of tears.

"Butler, pump his chest. Know what to do with people who let water enter their wind pipe?" He nodded, pumping the boy's heart, hoping the blood flow would force the lungs to expel water. Hibah was wondering what to do.

CPR, she thought, and immediately, bent down to force air through his mouth; after a few cycles of CPR, she watched, hoping the attempt worked.

"If CPR doesn't save him, nothing can," a voice spoke. Holly had taken out the communicator and kept in on the ground.

"Foaly?" said Butler.

"What should I do next?" asked Hibah, looking at him desperately for a solution. She was in tears by now, worried that she would fail at saving him this time. His head was on her lap, and he looked like was asleep, for all the world.

"Kiss him."

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"Kissing makes people lose their breath, which, in this case, is the reserve air that comes straight from the lungs, because you cannot inhale. This will force the water in his lungs to come up."

"Will it help?"

"Our last chance."

"Okay; here goes nothing," she said, and proceeded to do as Foaly said. And it worked, for a few moments later, Artemis was trying to take in air, which was scientific for kissing her back. Putting an arm around her neck, he attempted to get up, seeing which she pulled away and helped him up. He coughed, coughing up whatever water was lodged in his lungs, which was quite a lot. After taking a few deep breaths, he looked around managing a weak smile.

"Hibah Mirza again to the rescue," he said. She simply put her arms around him, hugging him as if she would never get to do so again. A few moments back, it seemed like the case. Laughing weakly, she proceeded to speak.

"Why are you so adamant upon taking your life Fowl? If it weren't for your scientific methods I wouldn't have been able to find a way out and save you, you bloody idiot."

"Again, I didn't need saving," he replied.

"What did you tell me that day, Artemis?" Butler asked, giddy with relief. Foaly was gulping down copious amounts of carrot juice to steady himself.

"Again, third time's a charm," he said. "I definitely don't want to kill myself anymore."

"You don't own your life anymore, Fowl. We do," Hibah replied to his comment. "And you do not have our permission to die; you'll never get it." They moved into the hall, her taking a glass of water and gulping it down in order to calm herself, getting lodged in her airway in the process. She began to cough, breath getting stopped. Artemis patted her on the back, water getting dislodged, freeing her airway.

"What is it with water? Why is it such a good killer?" she said, facing him. They were standing by the couch and Holly was nowhere to be seen. Her communicator however, was on a table, but he didn't see that, and neither did Hibah or Butler, who had now exited the house to talk to Holly. Artemis shrugged, a queer expression on his face.

"Could you close your eyes?" he asked her. She looked at him for a minute, wondering why, but closed her eyes nevertheless. He leaned in closer, closing his eyes, and kissed her softly on her lips. She didn't pull away, but instead kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck. Somehow, Artemis felt his heartache recede, like it was dissolving in their kiss, just as he had thought. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer; it didn't matter who he had loved minutes back anymore – he needed the pain out of his system, and this girl was helping.

Hibah wondered why Artemis had done this. Wasn't the answer obvious? He wanted to get the pain out of his system, and this was what he felt would help. Honestly, she felt better too, what with the call from her parents and his suicide attempt adding to her problems. She needed the pain out of her system, and Artemis Fowl II was helping her do exactly that.

"I know," she said. Butler was discussing what to do next with her. "He needs some time to get over this. I'll talk to Trouble." She stole a look inside, and was surprised to see what she saw. Apart from the surprise, she felt a little hurt. _Have I hurt him so bad that he needs to go to this extent to forget me?_

Butler, on the other hand, was smiling. _I should've seen this coming. Maybe Artemis will forget his love for Holly completely in these two weeks. Maybe, he will fall for someone else._

Artemis didn't realise how long he had been kissing her till he felt slightly light-headed. He pulled away, only to kiss her again, this time more passionately. And she didn't object, but pulled him closer.

Holly took one last look at the two, the feeling of hurt increasing, and left. Foaly, who had seen everything unfold, silently felt glad seeing this. Artemis had been through more than what even a gifted human like him should go through, and Holly's rejection had been the final straw. _Thank Frond she found him. Not only did she save him from dying, but she can probably help him forget his love for Holly. By Frond's name I hope this happens._

Artemis pulled away, arms still around her, eyes shut, forehead resting against hers. He felt a whole lot better now. This was a better way of forgetting the world and his problems than his previously opted way of suicide.

Hibah felt like all her sadness had been pulled out of her like a vacuum cleaner, replacing it with a weird warmth. She kept her eyes closed, hoping that all of this was true. Artemis' arms around her did something to reinforce that fact. She'd had a crush on Artemis Fowl and his kiss had resurrected those feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

Hibah removed her arms from his neck, a cue for Artemis to let her go. He quickly freed her, both blushing slightly, her more than him. She shouldn't have done so, but hey, shouldn't one be considerate about their own problems? Besides, it's not like she didn't want to kiss him.

Artemis quickly left the room, mumbling a 'good night'. Hibah too left for her study to finish some "unfinished work" and sat down on the armchair, breathing in and out. Her lips were still tingling slightly. _It felt good. Really good. I feel way better now, like someone's cleaned my system completely. _A small smile formed on her lips and she ran her tongue against them, a faint taste of dark chocolate on them. Laughing slightly, she got up and began to clean her study table when her phone rang. It was her mother.

"Hey Mom," she replied.

"Are you coming home for the holidays?" her mother asked. That meant staying with her dad and mum, which meant a whole lot of quarrelling and no happiness whatsoever.

"No."

"Why?"

"ESA convention – lots of work," with which she cut the call. Besides, she had to spend two weeks with Artemis Fowl, trying to get him back to normal and stopping his tendencies of committing suicide forever. Someone knocked on the door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure." He was dressed in a pair of jeans, a shirt and a trench coat. It seemed like he had dressed in a hurry, because the shirt was untucked and the hair still ruffled. "Why are you wearing a trench coat?"

"Feeling too cold," he replied, and instinctively, she put a hand on his cheek, then forehead and then on his neck.

"Damn it! You have fever!" she replied, and began to look for her medicines when he stopped her.

"Don't you want to know about the fairy you met today, and the centaur you spoke to?"

"Why would I?" she replied, having found the box on her study table.

"Well, why wouldn't you?"

"Because I already know, that's why," she replied with a sigh. "When you asked me if any of your friends were allowed, I had said with a laugh that any friend – fairy, centaur were free to enter this house. I wasn't joking, you know."

"How do you know? You believe Colfer, don't you?"

"I know of the People not only from Eoin Colfer's books, but from my personal study too in order to confirm the truth. I must say, whatever he wrote was true to every letter."

"You're still at the risk of a mind-wipe, you know."

"I know that, but who would believe me when I said fairies were real? The Techno Crash had many claiming of their existence, but did anyone listen to them? No. As for me, they'd say the genius has gone insane; after all, prodigies like us are considered to go off our rocker at some point of time or the other. They'd forget that soon, everyone does forget such things. And Miss Short is here, surely we can negotiate?"

"Where is she then?" he asked.

"Right behind you, because my room didn't have a patch of heat haze minutes before."

Holly had spoken to Trouble about the arrangement, and he didn't seem too happy about it. In fact, he wasn't happy at all.

Why would anyone be when your wife comes and tells you that she needs to stay with a guy who's crazy for her just because he tried to commit suicide?

* * *

"Trouble, I need to do this," she said as she ended her story. "A few days, and he'll get over it, I swear on Frond's name he will."

"And if he doesn't, what then?" he'd asked.

"Then I'll still come back."

"And if he follows you like a creepy stalker?"

"Permission to buzz, granted," she said with a small grin, while Trouble enveloped her in a hug. "But just buzzing, okay?"

"Fine, just buzzing, and that too only in extreme self-defence."

"That's my husband; calm, cool, collected. And I know he wouldn't follow me."

"Why's that so?"

"Because he's probably falling for a human. I'm just trying to hurry up the process."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry for the out-of-place ending of the chapter. I know it sounds dumb._**

**_On another note – Which are your favourite Frozen pairings? I plan to write a fic on them and need recommendations. PM or review me the recommendations and I hope it turns out to be good, and that people like it the way they like this fic.!_**

"So, I believe the arrangement has been made," said Hibah after their conversation ended. "I, Artemis and you are to stay here together for a week in order for him to mentally strengthen himself. Sounds good."

"It will help," said Holly.

"And if it doesn't?" asked Artemis, even though he felt that with Miss Mirza around, he would probably make a complete recovery.

"I believe you have found a way," said Holly, her face showing signs of hurt and jealousy. _And what am I jealous of? _A small voice at the back of her mind answered.

_You enjoyed Artemis' attention and devotion. You enjoyed being in that special spot. You are jealous of the fact that someone else has replaced you._

"I'll be back," she said in a thick, strained voice, moving out of the room. Hibah stood near the window, a blush creeping up her face. So Holly had seen it. Artemis had looked pained, like all was his fault. Apparently she was right.

"It was my fault, I'm sorry – I shouldn't have just kissed you like that," he said, and Hibah felt unnecessary tears spring up behind her closed eyelids. "I should've known what I was doing; at least thought twice. It was incorrect of me."

"It's okay – I understand why you did it. All you wanted was to ease your pain, and I guess I'd helped. That's it. You still love Holly – I get that, but you're here to move on, and you have to cooperate and learn to supress those feelings. I'll help you, but don't do anything that would look like leading me on," she spoke quickly, heading for the door, and Artemis saw the tears, slowly coming down her cheeks.

"And don't act like you didn't enjoy it. It was clear that you did, but you know what, I wish I hadn't," she said before slamming the door on his face. Artemis felt like a troll was trying to tear his insides. _I didn't mean it that way. I really didn't._

"I'm sorry," he whispered to an empty room.

She walked back to her room, blinking back any coming tears and wiping away the ones on her cheek, not knowing that her best friend had seen her, and was now heading towards her.

"Hibah?" Lily asked, slightly worried. She turned around, slightly worried her friend had seen her cry. "What happened?"

"Nothing? My parents called," she said as the two walked into her room. Lily shut the door as she entered.

"No, they didn't. And you're not crying because of that."

"They did. Does it matter why I'm crying?"

"It does because I'm your freaking best friend. Just tell me."

"Just something Mom said."

"It's not her; you're crying because of a guy."

"Am not," she said, voice now composed and cold.

"You are, and stop trying to act so strong, it'll not take you anywhere with me. I remember all that Jungian psychological crap you told me, and what it tells me is that you're trying to stop feeling whatever you are, even though you shouldn't be doing it."

"You do?" she asked. "That's nice. Do you remember the one where I told you about people assuming the qualities of their favourite fictional characters?"

"Yes, and don't change the topic. What did that jerk do?" Now angry with her friend's actions and angry at Fowl, the likely culprit, Lily looked close to murderous.

"Who?"

"Stop the goddamn theatrics, Hibah! What the hell did Fowl do to you that you're crying? I'm gonna kill that jerk if he's hurt you."

"He kissed me," she whispered.

"WHAT?" she yelled. "That's why you're crying?" she asked, voice decibels lower. "Obviously not. You've wanted that for ages."

"He told me it was wrong, that he shouldn't have done any of that," she replied, this time her voice cracking.

"He's going to regret those words," Lily replied, yanking the door open and heading to the study, despite Hibah's entreating. Checking the study if he was still there, and glad to find him so, she began her tirade.

"Artemis Fowl, what the hell did you do to my friend?" she asked, voice clipped, but with a dangerous edge. He turned around, looking ashamed and guilty.

"I'm sorry for what I told her; I didn't mean it," he replied.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you tell her all that crap?"

"I wasn't toying with her."

"And don't you even try to, because she isn't your bloody toy! You'd better apologize and get better as soon as you can, because honestly, she shouldn't even care for you."

"I know she shouldn't. I don't mean anything to her," the last sentence directed to himself. Lily laughed bitterly at that.

"You have no idea what you mean to her, you useless git. She cared for you for six goddamn years and when she finally got over her stupid obsession, you come into her life and begin to wreck it, like it already wasn't wrecked. She doesn't need to help someone who is only going to give her more heartache. Get better and get the hell out of her life."

"What do you mean by obsession?" Artemis asked, having disregarded all other words after that.

"Don't you get it, you bloody thickhead? She had a crush on you," Lily explained, sounding exasperated. "What would you feel if that girl you love kissed you and then told you it was all a big mistake? That it didn't account for any of her feelings, that it was wrong?" Artemis now understood what those tears were for. It wasn't because he'd used her – it was because the boy she liked didn't seem to care for her, despite acting like he did.

"I expected this," Lily went on after the silence. "Fowl, I'm warning you now –keep yourself at a safe distance from her or love her; don't lead her on and leave her alone. Her parents have already given her enough trouble since the last decade. Don't you dare go messing around with her, and if you do, there will be hell to pay." With that Lily ended her tirade and went for the door.

"Oh, and by the way, Fowl, nice dressing sense – the trench coat suits you," she added as she left.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Artemis goes caring in the end. I know, weird. Credits for the idea goes to the song "What You Mean to Me" by Sterling Knight from the film Starstruck._**

_So she likes me. I don't know how to react to that._

The same thought went around in his mind like an endless loop, replaying itself over and over again. So she liked him. That way. Was there a problem with that?

Not really.

People have unrequited crushes – Artemis had an unrequited love, which is worse, but he'd started to learn to live with the fact that Holly was never coming back to him the way he had always wanted. He was drilling that into his mind, disregarding all protests put up by his ever emotional side, a part which had become prominent after the brief emergence of Orion.

But there was a problem.

He needed to know how to react to that, and make sure that the reaction that would follow from her when he broached the subject was nothing like his at Holly's rejection. He didn't want her to feel horrible, being with him in the same house for a fortnight knowing the fact that he would never love her.

_I wouldn't love her. But I sure can like her back. I mean, who knows I may be able to start again with her? Maybe something permanent? Probably even fall in love with her? _

And forget Holly? So soon? Fat chance.

_Not now, but soon. Probably weeks, months, at the maximum a year or two, but I may. I like her enough to kiss her right now. Who knows what it would be like in the near future._

And risk breaking her heart? Lily Evans would murder him and make sure that no memory of him even crosses her friend's mind after that. He didn't want to lose a friend like her.

_A friend? Just in two days?_

There are some experiences you can't share without being friends, like saving the other's life. That's what had led to Holly and him becoming friends.

_Holly? Why does she have to cross my mind every time? Everything ends up at Holly. _

_That's it. _

_It has to **end **with Holly. I have to start connecting things with other friends and people, like Butler, Hibah, Foaly, myself, Myles and Beckett, Mulch, No° 1; anyone else but Holly._

But could he do it?

_Obviously I can; I'm Artemis Fowl II._

He headed towards the kitchen, where the smell of crème brulee and pasta were coming to him in high amounts. He saw Butler and wondered where Hibah would be. In her room, or back in the study? He checked her room and saw that the dark haired girl was fast asleep, an expression of innocent calm etched on her face. Covered up with the duvet, she appeared to be flushed. He put a hand on her forehead and felt it warm up – fever for sure. Exiting quietly and shutting the door for good measure, he headed towards the kitchen, where Butler was.

He had set up two plates with the food and was doing the third. Artemis took one of them, a glass and a bottle of water and, putting it all on a tray, headed upstairs.

"Send the other up to Holly; I'll have dinner later," he instructed him as he left, opening the door as soundlessly as possible. Placing the tray on the table by her armchair, he sat down by her bed and gently shook her, Lily having placed the medicines before she had left.

"Wake up," he said gently. "Come on, wake up." A few moments later she opened her eyes, shivering slightly. _This is what happens when you wear T-Shirts, even with central heating on._

"What happened?" she asked, looking around.

"Dinner happened. Come on, eat something. I'm sure you'll like Butler's cooking," he said, taking a forkful of pasta and holding it up.

"But I don't want to eat," she whined like his brothers. He chuckled at that, taking a hand to open her mouth like he did with Beckett when he wouldn't eat stew.

"Here," he said, opening her mouth enough to let the food in. "Now eat." She stared at him, wondering at all this sudden kindness. _No one's ever been this good to me. Except for Lily and Irina. Not even my own parents. _"What are you waiting for?" he ask, annoyed. "Chew it. And close your mouth." She did as told, and was fed slowly, her shivering decreasing by a tiny amount. Little by little, the entire dinner vanished, and so did the medicines.

"Thank you," she said, voice low and weak.

"It's okay. I'm much better now, so I can take care of myself. You drift off to sleep," he replied as he got up when he took a look at her flushed and feverish face, and thought that this time it wouldn't really hurt if he did that.

"Don't want you getting worse, do we?" he said softly, sitting by her bed now, a hand on her burning cheek. She had shut her eyes, feeling cold and weak, and was about to open them to the voice by her bedside, which now told her not to.

He leaned in closer, softly kissing those feverish lips goodnight, wishing they could stay like this forever. "Goodnight," he whispered, and, after putting her in bed and switching off the lights of her room, left. Standing by the door, shielded, was a somewhat relieved, jealous and hurt Holly.

_I decided to stay back and he doesn't visit me but goes and kisses her goodnight._

_It's good; he's getting over it._

_Is he so attached to her? So soon, and so much, that he's kissed that girl twice in a day?_

_I shouldn't be feeling all this. It's good he's doing this. At least no more suicide attempts. But still, do I not matter anymore. That sounded jealous. D'Arvit, I sound jealous. Why am I jealous?_

After having dinner, Artemis tried to sleep, but to no avail. The thought that Holly was in the same house as him, a door away, pricked him. Added to that was the fact that Hibah was ill.

It was making him queasier by the minute. Feeling restless, he headed towards Holly's room, hoping to talk to her, trying to sort out whatever was between them. He couldn't let his friendship get destroyed because of this rejection business. Knocking on the door and seeing it open, he entered, finding Holly perched by the windowsill, staring into the darkness.

"Holly?" he asked. She turned to look at him, wondering what he was doing here at this hour.

"Hey; what happened?" she asked, patting the bed for him to sit down.

"Couldn't sleep," he said with a weak smile, which she returned. Holly had been with him during his recovery from the Complex, spending many sleepless nights together.

"Why?"

"Worried."

"About what? Who?"

"About all this what's happening. First, it's you and me… then it's Hibah."

"What about her?"

"I don't know. She's just so good to me, and now that I know what she thinks of me, I don't know how to react." Artemis was blushing in the moonlight.

"What does she think of you?"

"Well, let's just say I'm not only a friend for her."

"And you?"

"I don't know how to react."

"Artemis, attraction and love are not a chemical reaction – you don't need reactions and counter-reactions. It just happens. You know that."

"I do," he said with a sigh.

"So, what do you feel for her?"

"I don't know; I'm really worried for her health. God forbid this is something more than just a viral – if she falls ill badly, she'll need someone to take care of her."

"She has a keeper, doesn't she?"

"Still, I don't know how well and in what illnesses has the caretaker Irina been with her. She needs a more experienced hand, someone like Juliet, Butler or me."

"Why don't you say she needs you?" Holly said with a sad smile. _He's moving on. Finally. I don't know why, but I feel bad._

"Maybe she does."

"Artemis, one thing is clear – she's not just a friend to you. You're worried about a girl you just met three days ago."

"Holly, she saved my life. Not to mention stopped me from committing suicide probably two times. She took care of me, knowing all about me. I can never repay her."

"I get that. But have you become so attached in these three days to her that you're ready to sit up nights for her health?"

"I never said that."

"It's on your face, Artemis. I know you well."

"Holly, I don't want to hurt her. I don't want what happened with me to happen with her. I can't be with her when I love someone else."

"I don't think you love me anymore."

"It's what you want, isn't it?"

"I do; I want you to move on."

"And I don't want this episode to spoil our friendship."

"It won't, Mud Boy. You'll still be my best friend. I'll always be there for you, as a friend."

"Thank you Holly – you've fixed this broken boy again," he said, teary-eyed.

"Come here," she said, hugging him. "And you don't need to cry – we never cry at the start of something new. We smile."

"Yes – the start of something new."

"With someone new."

"With someone new."

"Now stop repeating my words like a broken voice clip – go to sleep. Or rather, stay awake."

"Awake? Doing what?"

"Watching over someone. Like you said, she needs you. Go."

"You said that."

"You meant it, Mud Boy. Now scuttle," she said with a laugh, and pushed him in the back. He left her room with a smile and a great weight lifted off his chest. He had resolved his issue with Holly and they were back to being friends again. _Thank you Holly, for not rejecting my friendship._

Now came the issue at hand – the girl needed care and an experienced hand. Stepping into her room as silent as the night itself, he opened the curtains, illuminating the room, giving a splendid view of the Irish countryside. Putting a tentative hand on her forehead, he began to rummage the drawers in search of a thermometer.

After coming across a few official documents, he found an old picture of her with a boy five years younger than her, big grins on their faces. He turned it around, looking at the caption scrawled in ball-pen ink.

_Me and my crazy brother – forever together._

_"We're gonna stick it out till the end, won't we, sis?" _

_"Till the end, little brother."_

Tears trailed down his cheek as he read the next message, written recently, as the ink wasn't faded.

_Too bad forever meant eighteen years together in flesh and blood. But don't worry, you still annoy me in my thoughts. EVERY. SINGLE. DAY, you fluffy little git._

A letter lay with that photograph, which, even though Artemis knew he shouldn't be reading, he opened and read.

_Hey._

_I know this is the last letter that may reach you from me, not because something would happen to me, but because the post man will lose them, dimwit. So, just for keeps, is our favourite song penned down by me – _

_You have my heart, we'll never be world apart_

_Maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star_

_Maybe cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because..._

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Told you we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_These fancy things, will never come in between_

_You are my entity, here for infinity_

_When the war has took its part, when the world has dealt its cards_

_If the hand is hard_

_ Together we'll mend your heart_

_ Because..._

_When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Told you we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_I've left a recording of the song at home, okay. Make a copy and send it to Mum and Dad, even if you hate them, because I don't. And make peace with them, please – honour my wish, you little sparrow. And I'll always be with you, because even Afghanistan doesn't have the power to separate us._

_Forever your irritating brother._

_P.S. Sorry I took the last packet of those hand-baked cookies you made. I was HUNGRY!_

_P.P.S. When I return, please forgive me for taking those. I swear I'll help you make a new batch. Or maybe not. I remember that burning smell. _

Artemis couldn't help but cry – so she'd even lost her brother. Stepping outside in the balcony, he breathed in quickly and deeply, trying to steady himself. Stunned by the cheerful morbidity of the letter, he wondered what his reaction would have been in Myles or Beckett wrote something like this to him. Lost in what could happen in this situation, he was brought to reality by a scream. A figure trotted out in the cold, dressed in a T-Shirt and sweatpants.

"Where's my brother?" she asked. "Where is he?" Artemis was worried now – the fever was inducing delirium. A look at the letter broke the delirium – shock was the best therapy.

"G-Gone?" she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "Gone?" her voice repeated, softer than before, but heavier too. "Gone," it said in finality. "Gone."

"We should go in," Artemis said quickly. She obeyed, sitting down on her bed, pulling the duvet up till her folded knees, tears falling slowly.

"He betrayed me," she murmured. "Liar. He said he'd come back." She was crying now. "Liar. I told him to never lie to me – just because he had grown up didn't mean he could lie to me." Artemis was at a loss what to say. "Why did you leave me?" she asked the picture in her hand with tears staining her vision.

"You need sleep," Artemis entreated.

"I don't," she snapped back. "And I know the reality, Fowl. My brother died in war. I just wish to ask him what made him so eager to leave his sister forever."

"But you can't."

"I know. No spell can reawaken the dead – even Professor Dumbledore said that. I have a strong mind – these deliriums don't last long. I realise what happened to him quite soon. I just wish I didn't have to." She looked at him for some time, then beckoned him to join her.

"Please, sit with me," she said, letting him in the duvet. Putting her head on his shoulder, she began to cry quietly. Hesitantly, Artemis put an arm around her, to which she responded by putting her arms around him, still crying. Artemis held her, both arms around her now, the two sitting like that in the moonlight. He did not know when he fell asleep, but he knew how.


	14. Chapter 14

Artemis had not come down for food, which worried Butler. What was this boy up to?

He went upstairs, checking Holly's room, which was locked. He tried to hear voices in the room but there were none. Opening the door, he saw Holly asleep, perched on ..the windowsill of the room. _Holly, old friend, you don't need to do this. Our boy will get okay on his own._

Next he went to Hibah's room. The girl was asleep, but what took him by slight surprise was how she was asleep. Her head was resting on Artemis' chest, arms around him. Artemis' head was resting against the bedstead, expression of calm on his face, arms wrapped around the lithe frame of the girl. _Had Madame Fowl seen this, she would have already begun planning a wedding. _Butler snickered slightly thinking of Madame Fowl's ecstatic reactions regarding her son's emotional affairs. Shutting the door, he left for his room, calling Juliet.

"Brother?" she asked.

"Juliet, have the Fowls returned?"

"No; how's Geneva?"

"Great; now, I need your help. Artemis will be returning to the Manor in a fortnight's time, so I want his room prepared."

"You already told me that."

"Listen to my entire instructions - prepare the guest room. I have a feeling one of his friends may be stopping by."

"I hope it isn't going to be someone like that upstart Minerva."

"No; she's a very nice person, and Artemis knows her well. Just keep the room prepared."

"Sure, brother. I just hope Arty gets over this Holly business soon."

"I know; I think he is - the air has begun to affect him."

"Great! So we'll be back to our science-fact spouting Artemis soon. That boy's fun when he's himself."

"Pretty soon. And I know, Artemis is way more fun when he's himself."

"He's like this irritating younger brother you cant help but love - I have an overprotective elder, and an irritating younger brother, what with their escapades. Someone should make a movie on us three."

"Sure, little sister. Now, get some sleep for yourself."

"What about you, bro? No sleep all night? Worried about Arty?" she asked, voice gentle and concerned.

"No; I think he's fine. He's spending quite some time with this friend of his, and he's getting better."

"What you're trying to say, Dom, is that our little Arty is finally growing up. He's leaving behind his childish crush on Holly now, and trying to find real love. That's what you meant, didn't you brother?"

"How did you know I was thinking of that?"

"Let's just say I have a lot more experience in this department than you."

"I'm thinking of restricting those visits to the lodge now, Juliet."

"I know you would, and I don't really mind much. Any-who Dom, have a great time in Geneva and see ya soon with Arty! Bye!" she said, hanging up. His sister certainly had more experience in this forte.


	15. Chapter 15

Artemis was having a dream again. This time it was quite different.

_"Artemis?" a voice called out in the haze. He was at Tern Selene, the same place where he had made his dumb and irrational choice. The voice was feminine, and elfin. "Artemis? Where are you?" it called out again. It seemed to be coming from towards the edge of the cliff. He took a step ahead, but another female voice stopped him._

_"Don't!" It said, the haze tugging at his sleeves, the voice's hand shrouded in it. It seemed urgent and forbidding. "Don't! You're risking your life for a childish crush!"_

_"Artemis!" the elfin voice urged. "I'm waiting! Why aren't you coming to me? Who's stopping you?"_

_"Don't! It's a trap! Artemis, please, don't!" the human voice pleaded. "But I need to," he called out to the haze.__ He walked towards the edge, the roar of the waves in his ears, drowning the human voice in it. "I really need to." Doubt was there._

_"No! Don't!" he heard it whisper in his ears. "For me." He took a step back. He couldn't do this with **her **around. But the elfin voice was calling to him more strongly than before - this time he buckled under the pressure, and felt his form fall down in the haze. He heard a form tear the wind with it's quick, frantic movements, a voice at the top, still calling his name. He realized that he made the wrong choice, but this was too late for a realization. There was no cliff to latch on, just an endless ocean below. He ran his hand in the haze, looking for anything solid to hold on to, but nothing was to be found. He thought of resigning himself to his fate, but human instinct kicked in and he began to look around, scrambled in the haze, but to no avail. A watery grave awaited him, with the elfin voice long gone._

* * *

Awaking with a start, Artemis tightened his hold upon whatever he was holding at the present moment, and was slightly surprised to see that it was Hibah with whom he had fallen asleep - the last night's events began to kick in. Her warm non-feverish body held against his calmed him down a little, her blue T-Shirt reminding him of a good deed he had done last night, and he pressed his face in her raven hair, trying to reassure himself of the fact that he was here and not drowning again. Looking at her calm, trouble-free face made him feel loads better, leaving him to wonder how this girl had managed to become his anchor in three days. He felt gratitude, friendship and an unusual, hormonally-induced attraction towards her, making him want to kiss her whenever he felt distressed. _She is not your bloody toy! _Lily Evans words rang in his mind, and the way he was thinking of her made him feel like he was using her as panacea.

_I have a to forge a friendship with her first, deep enough to be able to exchange intimate gestures like hugs and kisses freely. I just can't go around doing this because I am a distressed soul._

He thought fo his feelings towards Holly, and how childish they seemed at this point of time. Holly wasn't someone he could wordlessly express his pain to - Holly was a great friend, but she never came to him first with her problems - it was always Foaly or Trouble. They had been through so many things together, and Artemis had, like a fool, seen her tokens of affection as a way of professing love. She was older, far more mature, and to her, a hormonal kiss was just a kiss with no deeper meaning. A small, petty mistake. It didn't hold the significance it held for Artemis. He may have an intellect far beyond hers, but his emotional understanding was still of a teenager, and he had interpreted her actions in the archetypical teenage fashion.

He had destroyed their friendship with his tomfoolery, and caused himself pain he didn't really need, all due to a wrong interpretation of a heated moment of passion.

What a fool.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Another super-sad, depressing chapter - Cause I am a sadist author who loves torturing herself and others._**

A warm morning greeted Hibah, curled up under the duvet, sun rays falling on her face. She never left the curtains open, and so knew that something was different.

_Last night._

The events came back, and the thought brought back those painful first days, when she had struggled with the loss of her brother. Just 18, he had left for Afghanistan as a military researcher. It was the last trip he'd made.

_I just wish you were here. I miss you._

Tears fell down, but she quickly wiped them away. _Can't afford to be weak now. He'd never want that. _With that thought, she pushed herself out of bed and headed for the bathroom, going to her study after that. She sat down at the piano, strumming the keys lightly, singing softly along with it.

_"I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground, So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down, I thought I could fly, so why did I drown? Never know why it's coming down, down, down," _she kept singing, even though her voice broke in between.

Artemis, who was passing by, heard the singing and stopped by.

"_Not ready to let go, Cause then I'd never know, What I could be missing, But I'm missing way too much, So when do I give up, what I've been wishing for,_" she was singing when he passed by. He could hear her voice break often and hear the stopping of the piano, and he himself felt the same, knowing that song by heart.

"_I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground, So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down, I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_" He sang along, not knowing that she heard him, crying softly as she did so.

_Oh I am going down, down, down,_" she sang, Artemis crying on the other side of the closed door.  
"_I__ can't find another way around,_" he replied in response, the other still crying while singing.  
_"And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found,_" the two completed the stanza.

"_I shot for the sky, I'm stuck on the ground, So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down, I thought I could fly, so why did I drown? It's coming down, down, down,_" they completed the song, Hibah putting her head down on the piano, crying, Artemis standing there, frozen in his condition, back against the door. His hand reached out to open the door, but stopped short.

Some things were better left unshared.


	17. Chapter 17

_You let me into a conversation  
A conversation only we could make  
You're breaking into my imagination  
Whatever's in there is yours to take_

_I was told I'd feel_  
_Nothing the first time_  
_You were slow to heal_  
_But this could be the night_

_If there is a light_  
_You can always see_  
_And there is a world_  
_We can always be_  
_If there is a dark_  
_Within and without_  
_And there is a light_  
_Don't let it go out_

_ - Song For Someone, U2_

Singing made her feel slightly better, if not uplifting, but the pain of her brother's death still rankled. After all, it had only been months, and so, to feel a little better and remember him in the process, she went down to the kitchen to bake chocolate chip cookies, his favourite.

Face lifeless, she headed towards the kitchen, Artemis wondering what she was up to now. If she planned to hurt herself with a pair of burning tongs, he'd make sure he doused them in ice first. If she was looking for a knife, then he had already planned on calling Butler the shots and locking her in her room with Artemis till she decided to get over any suicidal tendencies brimming in that depressed self of hers.

_Artemis, do you know how ludicrous each of your ideas sound? She's not some cheesy damsel who's going to attempt harming herself by these clichéd methods! And do you really think she'd even do something this stupid?_

_No; this is the paranoia acting. Why am I so paranoid?_

_Because with human emotions, there's no telling what will happen next. I'm the best example._

_Anyhow, better check on her. Like I said, human emotions._

With that, Artemis stepped into the kitchen, watching her taking out a bowl, a box of eggs, flour and several other baking supplies. Her iPhone was docked again, this time "Song for Someone" by U2.

"Looks like we have another thing in common," Artemis said with a smile.

"U2."

"_You've got a face not spoiled by beauty, I have some scars from where I've been,_" he began singing. She stopped the song, resetting it.

"Hush. I want to hear Paul Hewson, not you. Sorry for being that rude, you're a good singer actually, but still," she rambled. He just smiled.

"Agreed. Play it from the start." She let it play, mixing the batter, Artemis aiding in making the chocolate.

"Learnt it on your own?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Butler. I don't know what I would do without him." The chore continued, while she prepared breakfast, this time pizza and mac and cheese. He looked at her quizzically while she frowned back.

"What? I want to eat comfort food today," she whined. She looked cute while whining. The song came back to "Song for Someone" after a few songs on shuffle. The cookies had just come out, and her face was streaked was flour, a few errant strands of chocolate and butter here and there, lips speckled with chocolate she'd spent tasting.

He'd never seen anyone look more beautiful.

"Here, taste these," she said, putting the pizza in to bake while shoving the tray of cookies in his hands, while putting the bowl of now cooked mac and cheese aside. Putting them aside, Artemis turned her around.

"What?"

"Believe me when I say this, but I've never seen anyone look this beautiful." She was taken aback with the sudden comment, even more taken aback by the condition he was addressing her in. Artemis leaned forward to kiss her gently, the two leaning against the counter. Self-restraint hardly came his way now, and the chocolate on her lips was definitely not helping.

She was shocked at first, but now was getting used to it. A wild wish came in her mind, and try as she may, she couldn't dispel it.

_He's starting to like me. The way I like him._

And she wasn't going to push him away now. Not with U2's song playing in the background and the gentleness with which he kissed her. It wasn't in desperation, or out of hormones, or in distress - it was out of love and admiration. That wasn't something she had expected for herself.

If he had begun to feel for her the way she did, she want going to lose out on probably the only chance at love she'd ever got, if you counted out all the creepy gold diggers who were behind her for the gold she possessed in a substantial amount. They looked for everything but love, and here was a guy who looked for nothing but love.

Thank God for broken billionaire blue-eyed teenage criminal mastermind geniuses.


End file.
